Craig's Gang Tales
by Luisee
Summary: Todos saben que Craig y Tweek tienen una relación, todos dicen que Clyde es un llorón, todos dicen que sin Token ellos estarían en prisión o algo similar. Lo que no saben que es ellos juntos comparten una amistad llena de café, cuyos, gritos, insultos, pero sobre todo "momentos felices" Fanfic del team Craig donde meto mis otps, headcanon y demás cosas xD


**—Summary** : Todos saben que Craig y Tweek tienen una relación, todos dicen que Clyde es un llorón, todos dicen que sin Token ellos estarían en prisión o algo similar. Lo que no saben que es ellos juntos comparten una amistad llena de café, cuyos, gritos, insultos, pero sobre todo "momentos felices"

Fanfic del team Craig donde meto mis otps, headcanon y demás cosas xD

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

 **—** **Warning** : Pos es un fic de SP, we :v

 **—Pairing** : Craig X Tweek, Creek para los compas.

 **—N/A** : No sé que hago aquí, esto salió de hablar de mis headcanon con un amigo y pues a salió este fic…

PD: Publiqué esto mismo en Wattpad, por si lo ven por ahí, si soy yo :v

* * *

(`*•.¸*|Craig's Gang Tales |*¸.•*´)

•Lunes•

* * *

Los alumnos pasaban por ahí y por allá entre los pasillos. Era un día como cualquier otro.

Las clases estaban por comenzar, Token sacaba sus libros del casillero. Tenía la primera clase con Tweek, mientras que Clyde con Craig. Ese hecho podía ser sinónimo de malas noticias, porque era bien sabido por todos que Craig se ponía de mal humor cuando Tweek no estaba a menos de un metro de él… está bien, quizá Token estaba exagerando en sus pensamientos, pero el hecho de que ese par tuviera menos tapujos respecto a su relación cada día hacía pensar a todos que eran simplemente inseparables, había algo de razón en eso.

—Y entonces me dijo que prefiera ir al cine con Wendy que conmigo —al lado derecho de Token, Clyde contaba lo mal que le había ido en su cita con Bebe—. Le dije que yo prefería ir comer al buffet de comida mexicana que tener una cita con ella y se enojó como no tienes idea.

Con una ceja alzada, Token miró a su amigo. ¿Que no tenía idea? Error, todos los hombres con medio cerebro sabían que pasaba cuando le decías a una mujer semejante tontería. Token podía ser un chico un tanto serio, pero lleva una relación muy estable, y no es por presumir, pero casi no hay peleas entre él y Nichole.

—No ha contestado mis llamadas, ni siquiera ha visto mis mensajes… —Clyde seguía lamentándose.

Token frunció los labios. No era difícil hacer que Bebe lo perdonara.

—Un regalo será suficiente para arreglar eso —susurró Token, para tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque tuvo el efecto contrario—. O rosas. Amigo, si está molesta por lo que dijiste tien… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Me he quedado sin un centavo! Para ti es fácil decirlo porque eres rico —se quejó Clyde haciendo pucheros. Y Token se limitó a rodar los ojos—. ¡Ahora no sé que hacer!

—Umm, ¿pensar antes de hablar? —fue la contestación de Token—, ese es mi consejo.

—Pues ese es un pésimo consejo —declaró Clyde ladeando el rostro al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Al lado de ambos, Craig y Tweek hablaban en discretos susurros, gracias al cielo. En una ocasión, Token y Clyde habían escuchado, por error, una de esas conversaciones privadas y no les habían quedado ni las más mínimas ganas de volver a hacerlo, al menos a Token. Clyde por otro lado, bueno, Token sabe que su castaño amigo es diferente en ese sentido y quizá la única razón por la que no se acercaba a escuchar o preguntaba de más era porque Craig le dijo que le rompería la nariz si volvía a entrometerse en _ciertos temas_ … aunque Clyde solía hacer caso omiso.

—¡Gha! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases! —exclamó Tweek de pronto, llamando la atención como sólo él sabía, cortando la charla que sostenía con su novio—. ¡Token!

No iban tarde, pero en épocas de exámenes todos querían ser puntuales y escoger un buen lugar. Clyde notó que Craig hizo una mueca extraña mientras se giraba para abrir su casillero, quizá quería hablar con Tweek un poco más o eso pensó Clyde.

—Ya voy, Tweek —Token cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar en dirección al aula.

Tweek se dispuso a seguirlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero luego se regresó casi volando hasta estar frente a Craig.

—¡Ah, Jesucristo! —dijo Tweek—. ¡Lo olvidaba!

—Me di cuenta —dijo con una sonrisa ladina y… ¿coqueta? Clyde y Token se miraron, era extraña esa faceta en Craig.

Sin más, el pelinegro estampó sus labios contra los de Tweek. Los estaba besando. Vaya, que lo estaba haciendo. En ese momento, Kenny pasó por ahí y les dirigió una mirada divertida a la escena.

Podía pasar medio mundo, profesores, o hasta el mismísimo puto presidente y a Craig le importaría un carajo.

Token giró la mirada hacia a un lado, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a sus amigos compartir besos de _esa_ forma, no es que tuviera algo en contra, pero prefería darles un poco de intimidad. En cambio, Clyde los miraba con cierta fijeza. Cuando Craig por fin liberó a su rubio novio del beso, Tweek y Token se echaron a correr para no llegar tarde a la clase de aritmética. Craig se giró hacia su casillero, esta vez con media sonrisa que no podía reprimir. Besar a Tweek por la mañana, hubiera idiotas mirando o no, era la mejor manera de comenzar el día.

Al lado del pelinegro, Clyde estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba sonriendo mucho. Hasta soltó una risita.

—¿Qué?

Craig sacó sus libros y cerró su casillero, pero Clyde no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Nada.

No le gustó en lo absoluto la manera en que Clyde se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Más te vale —Tucker le mostró el dedo medio y para Clyde eso fue como una señal de que quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

—Bueno, te diré, es que recuerdo cuando besaste por primera vez a Tweek y luego viniste corriendo a decirnos a Token y a mí porque te sentías marica —al menos así lo recordaba Clyde—. Pero ahora le metes la lengua en la boca en medio de la escuela y todo.

Craig le dirigió una mirada asesina a Clyde, pero este tan perdido en sus recuerdos y la emoción del momento que siguió hablando.

—¿Siempre me he preguntado si besar a un hombre es lo mismo que besar a una mujer? —prosiguió—. Eso podrías decírmelo tú si Tweek no fuera la única persona con la que te has besado, eso digo, al menos que haya algo que no me has contado…

—Clyde… —ese tono de voz era una advertencia.

—Igual, una vez vi un video sobre las fisuras anales, de eso no sé mucho, pero supongo que tú sí o más bien quien debe saber es Tweek, la otra vez lo vi caminar raro, bueno, como te decía el video era muy gráfico, estaba comiendo y tuve que dej…

Craig lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Oye! —el golpe dolió sólo un poco, pero aun así no fue nada agradable.

—Clyde, voy a golpearte en el hombro cada vez que hagas comentarios así de pendejos…

—Eres un insensible, Craig —dijo Clyde en un tono exageradamente lastimero—. Vale, ya no diré nada más, lo prometo.

Craig parecía molesto, pero no había podido evitar sonrojarse ante las preguntas y comentarios de su amigo. Que era humano, joder.

Quizá no debía de tener ese tipo de comportamientos con Tweek frente a todos. Bah, debía descartar esa idea, nadie tenía que meterse en su relación. Nadie lo hacía, de hecho, sólo que a veces Clyde se ponía un poco fisgón respecto al asunto y Craig sabía que, aunque era molesto, era su amigo y aunque le costara mucho debía tenerle paciencia.

La voz de Clyde lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Craig, estás rojo —dijo con voz divertida—, espera, no conocía este lado tímido tuyo… ¿te da vergüenza? Prometo no volver a mencionar eso de Tweek caminando raro, aunque te recomiendo ser menos brusco…

Era su amigo, pero también un hijo de puta.

Un golpe en el hombro fue la respuesta.

—¡Ya, vale, vale, me callo!

No era secreto para nadie que Clyde podía llegar a ser algo infantil e imprudente de vez en cuando en especial cuando se trataba de la relación de Tweek y Craig, pero tampoco es que no tuviera autocontrol respecto al tema, ¿verdad?

…

Cuando Token y Tweek fueron a buscar a Craig y Clyde en la cafetería, los hallaron sentados en el lugar de siempre; Craig parecía muy distraído comiendo, tan sólo se hizo a un lado para que Tweek se sentara cerca suyo. Por su parte, Clyde tenía cara de niño regañado y se frotaba desde el hombro hasta el codo con mucha insistencia, lucía muy adolorido.

—¿Pasa algo? —Token alzó una ceja y preguntó a su amigo castaño.

—Craig me golpeó 49 veces —de nuevo, Clyde hizo un puchero—. Token, quizá si debería seguir tu consejo, un poquito…

* * *

 **N/A:** No es que Craig sea malo (no golpeaba fuerte al gordis) pero le gusta su privacidad, no sé, culpen a mis headcanon y charlas random con mis amigos en face. Puede que luego escriba que como se disculpa Craig cuando cree que fue muy rudo con sus amigos o Tweek ;v


End file.
